Niños
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Después de todo no importaba, los niños tenían que aprender ciertas cosas ¿verdad? —Sasori y Deidara.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece**. ****Notas:** AU. One Shot.

-

**Niños**

-

Sasori de cierta manera estaba de mal humor. Detestaba pedir favores, él era demasiado organizado como para pedir uno, siempre tenía todo calculado y que le pidieran un favor a él, era algo casi inexistente. Nadie lo hacía.

Pero… Itachi lo hizo.

Y eso en sí le causó una gran impresión, Itachi es igual de paranoico que él en ciertas cuestiones, así que tuvo que prácticamente dudar cuando el moreno le pidió ese dichoso favor. Siempre con esa mirada tan firme que cargaba, prácticamente humillado cuando le pidió –pedir algo así es una humillación para el moreno-, y el pelirrojo tuvo que solo suspirar para aceptar, pero cuando Sasori aceptó jamás pensó que _eso_ sería el favor.

—Señor, ¿Dónde hay leche?

Y ahí, en frente de él, se encontraba una niña de unos cinco años de edad cabello rosa y grande ojos verdes pidiéndolo algo que él, aún no había comprado. Porque no tenía ánimos de ir a cualquier centro comercial un día como ese.

—Maldito Itachi —fue todo lo que pudo decir, supo que tendría que cuidar al hermano menor de su amigo, pero jamás que el niño vendría con _regalos_ extras. Porque al mocoso se le había ocurrido invitar a sus amigos, y como los paquetes no le iban a Itachi sino a él, el moreno no dijo nada cuando llegó tanto niño.

Era la última vez que le hacía un favor a ese desconsiderado Uchiha.

Y ahí, en toda su sala, estaba una niña de cabello rosa, uno rubio, el hermano de Itachi y por último un niño nuevo porque no lo había visto antes, aunque se parecía un poco a Sasuke.

— ¡Sai dattebayo, yo quería eso! —y ese fue el primer grito de la noche, el niño nuevo al parecer se llamaba Sai, y tan solo siguió escuchando el escándalo de ese pequeño rubio. Definitivamente Sasori jamás sería padre.

— ¿Por qué están todos esos niños en tú casa? —Sasori no reparó cuando Deidara había entrado al lugar, se estaba recriminando mentalmente el haberle entregado una llave de su casa, al parecer tuvo que haberlo pensado antes de hacerlo. Deidara aún no le daba la copia de la suya.

—El desconsiderado de Itachi —fue todo lo que dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido, Deidara alzó una ceja y no dijo más, supo que alguien tendría que cuidarlos pero jamás pensó que lo haría Sasori, especialmente ese día… _ese día_, que se supone era tan especial para ellos dos.

Deidara vio a los ojos del pelirrojo, esperando algo que al parecer, Sasori aún no captaba, el otro frunció un poco el ceño debido a esa intensidad de la mirada, como si estuviera esperando algo.

— ¿Qué? —dijo al fin casi alzando los hombros, espero la respuesta del rubio pero este, tuvo que respirar tranquilamente antes de cometer alguna locura.

—Tenía entendido que íbamos a salir el día de hoy—dijo la más tranquilo posible, Sasori trató de hacer memoria pero el ruido de algo romperse hizo que gritara alguno de esos niños que ya comenzaban a destruirle la vivienda, se levantó molesto esperando que los adornos que habían pasado de generación en generación siguieran intactas, aunque eso no le interesaba, sino que su abuela era demasiado molesta con esas cosas.

—Veamos mocosos —miró a todos los cuatro niños esperando tener la atención de ellos. La obtuvo. —No quiero que estén destrozando MI vivienda —aclaró con voz firme —vayan a ver si está lloviendo debajo de la cama.

— ¡Yo voy primero dattebayo!

—Espera Naruto-kun —dijo Sai para alcanzar a su amigo, Sakura vio a esos dos alejarse y fue tras ellos, no vaya a ser que vuelvan a romper algo y Sasori-san los vuelva a regañar, como lo acabó de hacer hace un momento. Lo mejor era cuidarlos.

— ¿Y tú porque no vas a ver?

—No soy tan tonto —aclaró Sasuke cruzados de brazos y con el ceño casi fruncido —Itachi ya me ha hecho lo mismo —ya entendía porque sabía entonces, sonrió con gracia en ese momento, el maldito de Itachi ya había adiestrado a su hermano.

Deidara aún permanecía con la frente fruncida y sus brazos cruzados, molesto de la falta de tacto que siempre tenía el otro, por lo menos tendría que recordar algo que se dejo claro tres días atrás ¡Solo tres días! ¿Tan fácil se le olvidaban las cosas?

—Sasori —volvió a hablar y el pelirrojo le prestó atención esperando que esta vez esos niños no rompan nada —se supone que el día de hoy teníamos una salida, y ya me cancelaste las anteriores desde hace una semana, nos vamos ahora.

Y ahí, otra vez su mente le daba una mala jugada. No es que olvidara las cosas con su pareja, tenía todo bien planeado, pero el instituto había apretado tanto su horario, que las salidas con el rubio se habían disminuido demasiado, y recordando bien se suponía que hoy era su día libre. _Día libre_, que lo pasaría con su novio… no cuidando niños ajenos como si fuera una niñera.

Pero… no podía dejar a esos mini-demonios sueltos como si nada. Suspiró, ahora no podía hacer otra cosa. ¡Joder con el desconsiderado Uchiha! Ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin Deidara para que los niños le molesten de esa manera, si no podrían salir, harían algo mejor dentro de casa.

Después de todo, los niños algún día aprender ciertas _cosas_.

— ¡No estaba lloviendo, dattebayo! —Naruto gritó a todo pulmón mientras regresaba casi saltando de alegría, Sai llegó un poco agotado mientras Sakura al parecer estaba molesta. Esos niños eran un gran problema.

—Juguemos a algo —Sasori hablo haciendo que Deidara casi alzara una ceja por el tono usado, el pelirrojo se acercó a los niños dando indicaciones a cada uno. —desde ahora bajar a la sala será prohibido para ustedes, vayan a la segunda planta y no salgan.

— ¿Y cuál sería el objetivo? —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos no entendiendo el fin del juego, Sasori hizo un mohín de disgusto ¿No podía solo quedarse callado y aceptar las pautas? Los niños de ahora eran muy molestos.

— ¡Ya sé! Juguemos a la obra de teatro donde estuvo mi hermana —Naruto comentó alegre ahora llevando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza —esa en donde las personas no oían, otras no veían, y algunos hablaban.

—Como las figuras de piedra —Sasuke.

—Así es tteba, ¡Yo seré el que no hable! —saltó feliz y Sasuke rió a lo bajo, el más escandaloso iba a cerrar la boca.

—Entonces yo no oigo —Sakura.

—Y a mí me queda el de no ver —Sasuke.

— ¿Y yo que hago? —Sai se señalo así mismo esperando las indicaciones, los demás niños se vieron unos a otros para tratar de darle algo a su nuevo amigo, pero estaban tan acostumbrados a jugar cosas de tres que ahora, tenían que pensar bien a la hora de dar los papeles de los juegos.

—Ahí veremos arriba dattebayo, ¡Comienza el juego! —Naruto jaló al pelinegro y Sai casi tropieza por eso, Sakura estaba con sus manos colocadas en sus orejas para tratar de no oír nada y Sasuke se calló al suelo cuando se dio con la mesita del sitio por no ver.

—Esto es estúpido —expresó enojado, subiendo las escaleras refunfuñando por siempre tomar las tontas ideas del rubio de su grupo. Pero estaba muy aburrido como para replicar algo, además ya mismo le daba hambre.

—Eso fue más fácil de lo creí —comentó cuando vio a esas mini-personas subir las escaleras de su hogar casi tropezándose cada uno, ojala que no salieran de ahí hasta que Itachi llegara. Estaba cansado de arruinar sus salidas como para dejar que esta vez fuera así.

Y ahí, cuando los niños por fin se habían retirado ellos pudieron estar como hace meses no lo hacían, porque definitivamente las responsabilidades son un fiasco al momento de estar en pareja, no tenía nada de malo darse un escape.

Aunque no se percataron cuando los pequeños pasos de esos niños bajaron un instante por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo? —Sakura preguntó curiosa a sus demás compañeros, Sasuke hizo un mohín de disgusto dándoles a recordar que no podía ver nada porque tenía sus ojos cerrados, y de manera casi increíble Naruto seguía callado. Sai fue el único que pudo comentar.

Porque los extraños ruidos y movimientos que hacían los dos mayores no lo habían visto antes, a ver si pueden jugar así la próxima vez.

-

Fin

-

**Notas finales:** Mi primer intento de SasoDei, no hubo mucho, gomen, no sabía muy bien que poner pero, quería hacer algo de mis dos Akatsukis favoritos (especialmente Sasori), bueno, no me tiren tomates que juro que lo intenté. Aunque me gustó imaginar una situación así por parte de estos dos xD!

-

Si te gustó dar clic al botón GO y dejar review :)


End file.
